A Tragic Break Up
by Freyja Min
Summary: Of course when you're alone and hurt, you always remember when, what, how and why did the story of the relationship go… happy, sad and lonely days… reminiscing every moments you have in mind… thinking what just happen, why did it happen and how did that happen… well this is what happened LOVE IT... HATE IT... Thanks for reading


Another painful day for our beloved trouble maker… Why you asked well he and Sasuke had a huge fight … being with same sex relationship is not easy… anyone with the same situation will surely understand it…

Of course when you're alone and hurt, you always remember when, what, how and why did the story of the relationship go… happy, sad and lonely days… reminiscing every moments you have in mind… thinking what just happen, why did it happen and how did that happen… well this is what happened

* * *

*insert song (you are the reason by Calum Scott)

 _There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now_

At Sasuke's Mansion

"What are you talking about" naruto uncertain questioned

" _ **Im saying we should break up" sasuke said in despair**_

"Why!" naruto dejected shout

" _ **Because you can't give what I want and it's to revive my clan" sasuke dull replied**_

"Where been together 5years sasu… 5 fucking years and your telling me that now" naruto agonized while looking straight to sasuke's eyes

" _ **I know but what can I do naru… I do love you… im happy with you… im content but still I feel empty…"**_

 _There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now_

… _**I wanted to be a father naru … that's the only thing that missing in my fucking life… if only…" *sigh* sasuke agonized word**_

"if only what… if only I'm a girl that can bear your child… if only I don't have this freaking penis and balls between my legs… if only my ass can fertilize your fucking sperm" *crying* hurtful look written on naruto's face

 _ **Sasuke look away not wanting to look at naruto's hurtful face…**_

 _ **He knew that it will end up hurting his naruto but he can't keep it anymore… he always imagine to have children with him to have little sasu and naru running around the mansion… to be called as father… not only to carry uchiha's name but to have a family…**_

 _I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

 _There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
_

 _ **Sasuke *clear throat* "Im sorry… I love you naruto… I am but"**_

Naruto raise his arm and crying said "stop! don't … please don't" he immediately stand up and walk out to the door..

 _ **Sasuke just helplessly look at him while leaving … searching and thinking if he did the right thing… if it's really the right thing to do…**_

 _Meanwhile Naruto crying nonstop... people looking at him... murmuring… some girls laughing talking and saying "maybe sasuke get tired on him" "well he cant bear a child… no wonder uchiha dump him"_

 _My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now_

 _If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
_

 _I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe_

 _And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
_

 _Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason, oh  
_

 _ **Naruto cant stand it anymore… he keep running away…feel humiliated, heartbroken and restless looking for a place to hide his miserable state… the place where they 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **meet..**_

 _ **near the cliff… slowly walking toward to the edge… thinking…murmuring…crying…**_

 _ **Maybe… maybe they're right… *thought* he just get tired of me and he just feigned about me cant give him a child…*murmuring* of course I cant… men don't get pregnant…*shouting* MEN CANT GET PREGNANT! Fucking unfair why…*sob* why it ended up like this... we're happy even we don't have child… everyday full of love and laughter… thankful waking up for a wonderful day being together… doing crazy stuff… mindless task and fucking every time we'd have *walking to the edge of the cliff* *eyes blurred from crying* *looking down* *self pitying***_

 _ **Until the end im useless to the people around me… to the person I loved and people I cherish… maybe im not needed to this world… maybe he don't need me anymore…**_

 _(I don't wanna fight no more)  
(I don't wanna hurt no more)  
(I don't wanna cry no more)  
(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)  
_

 _You are the reason, oh  
(Just a little closer now)  
(Come a little closer now)  
(I need you to hold me tonight)_

 _ **Took last Glance at the letter he left under the tree then Walk closer and closer until nothing to step on T.T**_

 _I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken_

'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

* * *

*insert song* LAY ME DOWN by Sam Smith

 _Yes I do, I believe_ _  
_ _That one day I will be, where I was_ _  
_ _Right there, right next to you_ _  
_ _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_ _  
_ _The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_ _  
_ _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_ _  
_ _No words can explain, the way i'm missing you_ _  
_ _Deny this emptiness, this hole that i'm inside_ _  
_ _These tears, they tell their own story_

Sasuke's P.O.V

 **Why… why did I say that… maybe im just envy… im jealous because they have what I don't have… I'm Uchiha Sasuke don't have a child but I have everything they don't have… life is so unfair… all I want is a simple yet happy family with my beloved naruto… its been half an hour since naruto walk out the door… something tells me I should had stop him but then again im the one who want it to end…**

 **Slowly walking outside… and notice the people glance at him…**

 **Sasuke Notice Sakura walking towards him with menacing aura…**

" **how dare you sasuke… I saw naruto running and crying non-stop… heard some slut talking about you dumping him… * teeth grinding* fuck you what did you do this time asshole" sakura give sasuke a punch that the uchiha easily dodge…**

" _ **i… broke up with him" sasuke whisper replied**_

 **Sakura cant believe hearing it … punch sasuke with might that uchiha cant dodge…**

 _ ***fell down right on the butt* "wth *cough* i know I deserve this" *stand up* "but what can I do sakura… I want a child… and naruto cant give me that… *looking down* for 5 years we'd been together… im happy and content until I realized that the only goal I want since the beginning can't be accomplish…" *looking at her with powerless look***_

 ***sigh* "did you forget sasuke…*annoyed* you're the one that confess to naruto… you're the one who told him that your goal don't matter anymore as long naruto at you're side…*resentful* YOURE THE FUCKING ONE WHO TOLD HIM THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN YOU WILL NEVER BROKE UP WITH HIM" sakura shout and crying looking at sasuke with disgust..**

 _ **Sasuke guilty look down "It seem I do forgot" in shakily tone**_

 _ **Meanwhile Lee Crazily Running toward Sakura and Sasuke with crushed look**_

" _ **Sakura… Sasuke *cough* *wheezing*"**_

" _ **what is it lee" wiping her tears**_

" _ **sakura *sad* Naruto"**_

" _ **what about naruto" sakura nervous replied…**_

 _ **Lee look to sasuke "naruto… he found dead at the bottom of the cliff … at the valley of death" *crying* Handing Sasuke the Letter left under the tree "I guess it for you to read…"**_

 _ **Sasuke shakily receive the letter and read it… Sakura cant help but cry told lee to go where naruto at… leaving the unspeakable sasuke behind…**_

You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

 _ **Dear Sasuke**_

 _ **Sorry I'm very very sorry … I can't give you the only goal you wish to fulfilled since the beginning and hope it came true someday… without me… always remember I did my very best until the end… you are the reason why im happily wake up everyday… excited for tomorrow come… without you im lost… im empty and lifeless… hope you find happiness more than we had… I don't have regret and doubt that we did had best 5 years together… im sorry if I cant bear it anymore because I know you envy them to have a family to be called… to have children annoying you… calling you father… proud what they can achieve… please forgive and forget me … think of me as the person passing by…**_

 _I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, to you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 _ **And lastly Thank You for giving me a reason to smile on… I love you very much… You are the best gift that god gave me… please smile and laugh without me...**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

 **Sasuke Crying and the rain is pouring down looked up to the dark sky asking** **Why**

 **THE END**


End file.
